Uważaj, czego sobie życzysz
by Katarzyn Pleopucja
Summary: Pełen napięcia związek Remusa z Severusem. Lupin swawoli co nie miara. Być może niedługo spełni swe marzenie. Tonks odkrywa nową pasję. Melancholijny Slughorn wspomina przez chwilę dawne lata.
1. Rozdział 1

Lupin wtargnął do mieszkania, pełen frustracji, złości i bezradnego oszołomienia.

– Remus, skarbie... – zaczął Snape i złożył gazetę, którą czytał – co się stało?

– Mam osobowość borderline...

– Połóż się, może porozmawiamy? Zrobić ci herbatki? Ciasta, kanapkę? A może ziółka? Wymasować ci stopy?

– No i to rozumiem, a nie jak Tonks: _pieprzysz, chłopie, idź wyrzuć śmieci._ – odparł dufnie Lupin i położył się na kanapie.

Severus podszedł do nowoczesnego gramofonu.

– Lato, jesień, zima, wiosna? – spytał.

– Daj zimę... w końcu czuję się, jakby mnie przygniotła wielka zaspa śniegu.

Snape posłusznie puścił _Zimę_ Vivaldiego, wkładając płytę do gramofonu i lokując na niej igłę. Gdy pierwsze nuty zabrzmiały, spojrzenia mężczyzn spotkały się. Przeszły ich ciarki katharsis. Uwielbiali muzykę klasyczną i... uwielbiali siebie nawzajem. Szata nietoperza załopotała, gdy siadał na stołku obok kanapy, na której bez życia i wyczerpany legł Remus.

– A więc opowiadaj! Co się stało, co tobą wstrząsnęło, kochany?

Lupin podrapał się w wąsy i mlasnął ustami, aby zacząć...

– Zaczekaj...! – Snape w ostatniej chwili sobie przypomniał, żeby wyjąć z szuflady toaletki notes – notował wszystkie _sesje_ ze swym kochankiem, a może i ukochanym.

– Och... – żachnął się Remus. – Może chociaż tym razem darujmy sobie spisywanie moich uczuć i wspomnień. Wiem, że cię to raja, stary nietoperzu, ale mnie to, muszę przyznać, odrobinkę już irytuje.

Severus ściągnął okulary, które przed chwilą nałożył na nos. Odłożył potulnie notes i pióro.

– Cieszę się, że jesteśmy ze sobą szczerzy – rzekł, jednak z jakimś głęboko zakorzenionym chłodem. Chyba został urażony, choć usilnie starał się, aby kochanek tego nie zauważył, nawet nieźle mu szło maskowanie emocji, co było poniekąd sprzeczne z ich umową o całkowitej szczerości.

Zapadła chwila ciszy, lecz nie niezręcznej. Była to niezbędna Cisza Inicjacyjna kumulująca w sobie przestrzeń na dawkę emocji, które zaraz miały wypłynąć z ust wilkołaka.

– Poszedłem dziś do pubu... – zaczął Remus.

– Do pubu? – zdziwił się Snape. – Nic mi o tym nie mówiłeś!

– Och, a co ja jestem przedszkolakiem, żeby spowiadać się tobie zawsze, gdzie i z kim idę?!

– Dobrze, tylko spokojnie, bo pęknie ci żyłka... pamiętaj, co mówił lekarz!

Lupin wziął kilka głębokich oddechów, żeby osiągnąć ład ducha. Tym razem mlasnął ustami Snape, aby coś powiedzieć.

– Przedszkolakiem nie jesteś, ale czy to nie oczywiste, że interesuje mnie, dokąd kierują się twoje wilkołacze łapy? W związku ludzie nie powinni mieć tajemnic.

– A tam, sranie w banie! Chromolę taki związek, już wyjść nie można bez twojego pozwolenia i...

– Spokojnie! Oddychaj głęboko! Masz rację, nie umawialiśmy się, że będziemy zdawać raporty z naszych osobnych wyjść na miasto – skapitulował wreszcie Severus, choć w głębi duszy bardzo by pragnął, aby Lupin zwierzał mu się z każdego wyjścia. Tak jak wilkołak wiedział, że Severus prowadzi dziennik dotyczący jego stanów emocjonalnych i przeżyć, tak nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że nietoperz prowadzi pamiętnik, w którym opisuje z najdrobniejszymi szczegółami o wszystkich poczynaniach Lupina, w tym zdaje raporty o jego samotnych wyjściach na miasto, o których rozmawiają. Czemu to czynił? Taką miał miłosną fiksację i tyle.

Nozdrza Remusa załopotały, uspokoił się wyjątkowo szybko. Przeszedł do opowiedzenia wydarzeń dzisiejszego wieczora.

– No więc... jeśli już mogę opowiadać i nikt mi nie przeszkodzi... – spojrzał znacząco na kochanka. – Więc poszedłem do pubu. Na początku wszystko szło jak zwykle... trochę pogadałem z laseczkami i przystojniaczkami. Trochę się napiłem, parę drinków dosłownie, jutro wcześnie wstaje, więc nie chciałem szaleć za ostro. No i na kogo się tam natknąłem, zgadnij... na Slughorna! Na tego, tego... pierdolonego patafiana!

– Spokojnie, Remus... – Snape położył z czułością dłoń na rozdygotanej piersi partnera.

Lupin doszedł do siebie po krótkiej hiperwentylacji i wrócił do opowiastki.

– Slughorn... usiadł w kącie i patrzył na mnie tak, tak... wyzywająco! Siorbał drinka przez słomkę, tak mocno, że aż mu policzki wsysały się do środka i patrzył na mnie nieustannie. Nie wiem, co mną powodowało, ale postanowiłem zapomnieć o naszych zwadach i pogadać z nim choć chwilę. No to siadam. Przez chwilę sączył dalej drina, jakby nie miał mi nic do powiedzenia. Gdy opróżnił naczynie, odetchnął z ulgą smakosza drinków. Spojrzał na mnie, ale tak, tak... jak nigdy na mnie wcześniej nie patrzył, całe oczy mu lśniły! Uśmiechnął się zalotnie i powiedział do mnie: _Niebrzydki jesteś, robaczku._ No i... ja wtedy go pocałowałem!

Snape zachmurzył się.

– Wiesz co sądzę o twoich przelotnych romansach – nietoperz pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą.

– A gdzie tam romans! Ja go nienawidzę!

– To czemuś go pocałował?

– Właśnie w tym cały dinks! Mam osobowość borderline!

– Mógłbyś to nieco bardziej naświetlić, bo nie rozumiem.

– Och, sam wiesz, jak nie cierpię Slughorna! Pocałowałem go tylko dlatego, że bałem się _odrzucenia_! A wyczytałem, że osoby z osobowością z pogranicza właśnie takie lęki mają! Często nieuzasadnione, z dupy wzięte, tak jak w moim przypadku! Wszak ja nawet nie chcę być z Horacym, a już boję się odrzucenia! To jest chore!

– Nie... wcale nie jesteś chory psychik, już samo to, że sam się definiujesz jako osoba chora, odsuwa podejrzenia o dysfunkcję umysłu.

– Ale co ty pieprzysz?! Na pewno jestem chory!

Snape ułożył z gracją dłoń na dłoni na swoich udach.

– Widzisz, mój drogi Remusie, jak sam wspomniałeś _nienawidzisz_ Horacego. Jest to potężna dawka emocjonalna. Często gęsto miłość idzie w parze z nienawiścią. Ty, moim skromnym zdaniem, podskórnie pałasz do niego dawnym uczuciem, które maskujesz właśnie nienawiścią. Co oczywiście godzi we mnie, jako twojego obecnego partnera. A to co odczuwasz jako lęk przed porzuceniem, to nic innego jak maska na potężne pożądanie. Widzisz? Wszystko da się logicznie wyjaśnić. Bez mącenia o jakiejś osobowości z pogranicza.

– Psycholog się znalazł... – mruknął nienawistnie Lupin, wstał agresywnie z kanapy i nalał sobie whisky z karafki w kształcie czaszki.

Severus westchnął.

– Biorąc pod uwagę twoje emocjonalne rozterki oraz to, że właściwie średnio raz na dwa tygodnie mnie z kimś zdradzasz, doradzałbym abyśmy udali się na terapię dla par.

Lupin wypluł alkohol na dywan.

– I to bezzwłocznie – dodał.

– Jakoś do tej pory ci nie przeszkadzało, że czasem sobie przygarnę do łóżka jakiegoś przystojniaczka.

– Przeszkadzało. – Snape wyjaśnił krótko. Był białą dziurą i emitował materię chłodu i zimnej kalkulacji jak subwoofer emituje niskie tony. – Nie podoba mi się także, że nadal jesteś w związku małżeńskim z Nimfadorą i że regularnie korzystasz, za przeproszeniem, z jej waginy.

Remus przepłukał gardło whisky.

– Co ja ci poradzę, koleś... mam swoje potrzeby!

Snape zaśmiał się ironicznie.

– _Koleś_? To wczoraj wrzeszczałeś w łóżku moje imię jak w amoku, a teraz jestem dla ciebie tylko _koleś..._?

Lupin odstawił niedopitą szklaneczkę na szklany stolik. Szkło dźwięcznie zabrzęczało.

– Och, nie siej już fermentu i pomasuj mi stopy na zgodę!

Remus znów usiadł na kanapce i podstawił pod nos Severusa swoje śmierdzące stopy w skarpetkach. Snape fuknął nosem, ale posłusznie zdjął mu skarpety, ulokował delikatnie jego odnóża na kanapie i zaczął powolny, relaksujący, intymny masaż stóp.

W każdym, powtarzam, w każdym związku jedna ze stron musi w końcu odpuścić. Ale to nietoperz odpuszczał za często, to on był tym, który się częściej poświęcał. Może taką już miał naturę, a może... gromadził w sobie te wszystkie niewypowiedziane emocje i rozterki, aby pewnego dnia oszaleć i zamordować gołymi rękoma Remusa. Któż to może przewidzieć...

– Czy dobra intensywność ucisków? – Severus upewnił się z troską w postaci zmarszczek na czole, czy jego masaż nie jest może zbyt natarczywy.

– Mmm, wprost znakomita – Lupin pozwolił sobie na błogi uśmieszek.

Czuł się jak jednorożec opłukiwany tęczowym wodospadem rozkoszy. Ileż dobra może wprowadzić odrobina masażu w życiu czarodzieja.


	2. Rozdział 2

Po masażu Lupin poszedł wziąć długi, gorący prysznic. Tak długi jak przyrodzenie Snape'a.

Wiedząc, ile Remusowi zajmuje prysznic, Severus uznał to za odpowiedni oraz klimatyczny moment na pisanie pamiętnika. Dźwięk szumiącej wody dobiegający z łazienki wprowadził go w nostalgiczny, a zarazem pełen napięcia nastrój. Poszedł do sypialni, ułożył się na brzuchu na podwójnym łóżku i machając nogami, zastanawiał się, jak ubrać w słowa swoje przeżycia i przemyślenia. Przygryzł lekko końcówkę pióra i spojrzał zalotnie w bok, jak krnąbrna nastolatka.

 _Drogi, drogi pamiętniczku!_

 _Nasza relacja z Remusem wciąż rozkwita. Oboje rozwijamy się w związku, a to przecie jedno z elementarnych założeń współżycia, czy to w małżeństwie, czy to na kocią łapę. W naszym przypadku – na łapę wilkołaczą. Nasza miłość jest jak małe, słodziutkie kwiatki. Onegdaj zasialiśmy ziarenka, a teraz obserwować możemy tego plony. Ale jest też jak pikantny sos kotłujący się w wielkim garze pożądania. Pamiętam, jak na początku naszego współżycia Remus chciał udowodnić, że jest dobrym kucharzem, żeby mnie podniecić (już tego na szczęście zaprzestał). Chciał zrobić spaghetti z sosem bolońskim. Po wszystkim okazało się, że kolacja jest niezjadliwa, kuchnia wyglądała jak Wietnam pod nalotem, a sam Remus jak jeniec wojenny – po krwawych torturach._

 _Ubóstwiam, gdy na twarzy Remusa gości uśmiech. Czuję wtedy, jakby moje serce jęło świecić niczym Słońce i rozświetlać całe moje jestestwo. Wtedy po kuchmarzeniu jego (pierwszym i ostatnim) tak wiele było śmiechu (choć z początku duma Remusa odjęła mu humoru)! Zlizywaliśmy potem sos z łychy i była przy tym naprawdę kupa, kupa śmiechu! Zaprzestałem oblizywania łyżki i jąłem lizać go po twarzy (bo na niej też miał sos) – odkryliśmy w ten sposób jedną z naszych ulubionych gier wstępnych._

 _Choć nie wszystko mi mówi, wierzę, że niebawem nie będziemy mieć przed sobą tajemnic. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że ukrywając niektóre moje myśli i gniewne uwagi przed nim, czynię źle. Ale nie potrafię być taki otwarty i bezpośredni jak on. To jedna z jego cech, która mię tak ujęła i dla której jestem z nim. Jeszcze zanim ze sobą chodziliśmy, raz na domówce u Flitwicka, pamiętam, że jak już trochę podpił to zaczął latać po całym domu i wrzeszczeć, że ma na sobie stringi. To było strasznie seksi. I bardzo, bardzo odważne. To chyba wtedy po raz pierwszy poczułem, że moje zimne, kamienne serce coś ukłuło, jakby strzała Amora._

Do uszu pisarza wnet dotarł dźwięk ciszy. To znak, że Lupin skończył prysznic, pozostaje mu więc jeszcze się wytrzeć, prawdopodobnie nakremować i uda się on do sypialni. Severus, nie czekając ani chwili dłużej, schował swój tajemny pamiętniczek do szafki w toaletce po jego stronie łóżka. To była żelazna, acz niepisana zasada dwóch mężczyzn – żaden z nich za żadne skarby nie odważyłby się tak naruszać prywatność partnera, by zaglądać do swoich toaletek. Nawet nie musieli się w tej sprawie dogadywać, obaj czuli całym jestestwem, że tak po prostu wypada. Musieli mieć chociaż namiastkę prywatności w ich ścisłym związku.

Lupin wszedł do sypialni przepasany błękitnym ręcznikiem. Zastał Severusa leżącego w wyzywającej pozycji na łożu. Snape miał na sobie tylko majtki w panterkę.

– Nieee – wyjąkał Lupin. – Nie dzisiaj, Snape. Boli mnie głowa.

Nietoperz zrobił obrażoną minkę, natychmiast jednak jego mimika stała się drapieżna i klepnął się wyzywająco w pupę.

– Nie, naprawdę nie mogę...

Klepnięcie w pupę.

– Słuchaj, Snape, nie i już!

Klep!

– Nie, to nawet na mnie nie działa, gdybyś wiedział, jak to idiotycznie wygląda, to byś tego nie robił!

Klep!

Lupin oblizał usta. Nie mógł odwrócić wzroku od napalonych pośladków Severusa.

– No okej... ale jeden szybki numerek! Wychędoż mnie jak dziwkę, Snape!

Stęknięcia, jęki i wycia jak z diabelnej nory na pewno pobudziłyby sąsiadów, gdyby nie fakt, że ich stosunek odbywał się w domku Snape'a, na podmiejskim obszarze.

Już po wszystkim spełnieni mężczyźni leżeli nadzy obok siebie przykryci purpurową kołdrą z frędzlami. Snape pozwolił błądzić swym myślom i wyobrażał sobie, że jest jeźdźcem jednorożców, ujeżdża je gdzieś w odległej krainie. Właśnie miał wizję, że jeden z jednorożców ze wścieklizną i z pianą w pysku ugryzł go w rękę, gdy Remus wyrwał go z odmętów wyobraźni.

– Sevix, zimno mi w stópki... ogrzej je!

Sevix? Pierwszy raz tak go nazwał.

– Robiłem ci masaż... mam jeszcze ogrzewać ci stopy?

– Zimno! Ogrzej! – Lupin nie cierpiał sprzeciwów.

– Och, z przyjemnością – odparł nietoperz.

Zaczął chuchać na jego stopy i pocierać je dłońmi. Przypominało to trochę rozpalanie ogniska. W końcu ciepłota zapanowała w całym organizmie Lupina. Severus wreszcie mógł iść w kimono (choć wolał dalej baraszkować z partnerem, ale skoro ten był dziś tak oziębły, no to cóż...). Po paru minutach spędzonych w całkowitej ciemności z letargu wyrwał go głos kochanka.

– Nie mogę przestać myśleć o tym pocałunku... Dlaczego pocałowałem Slughorna?! Naprawdę mam osobowość z pogranicza!

 _Oho, znów zaczyna przeżuwać myśli..._ – pomyślał Snape.

– Ukołysać cię do snu, Remusek?

– Ukołysać... – Lupin prawie się popłakał, mówiąc to.

– Ćśś... nie przeżuwaj myśli, Remusku, nie przeżuwaj, ćśś...

Snape pieszczotliwie głaskał Lupina po główce.

Usnęli skuci w niewinnych objęciach troski i wzajemnego zaufania.

To były piękne czary.

Warte zapamiętania.

* * *

Lupin po obudzeniu się nie dostrzegł obok siebie Severusa. Przeciągnął się i ziewnął jak na wilka przystało, szeroko otwierając paszczękę. Zaszedł do kuchni, żeby zjeść płatki na śniadanie. Przy stole, przed laptopem, siedział Snape.

– W co grasz?

– W Skyrim... – odparł Snape, nie odrywając oczu od ekranu – wciągnąłem się jak cholera.

– Kto by przypuszczał, że tak bardzo wciągnie cię ta cała mugolska technologia...

Snape zaśmiał się mrocznie pod nosem.

– Co cię tak bawi?

– Właśnie posiekałem mieczem jakiegoś bachora.

– I słusznie! Dzieci są straszne, prawda?

– Prawda, prawda! Święta prawda!

– Dobrze, że my mężczyźni nie zachodzimy w ciążę. Boże, jakie to jest brzydkie, te opuchłe brzuchy, i to całe pasożytnictwo dziecka względem matki!

– A ludzie myślą, że jest dziedzicem Slytherina...

– Eee, co?

– A, nie sorry, nie ten kontekst. Chciałem powiedzieć, że ludzie myślą, że cud narodzin jest taki piękny. Boże, gdyby nagrać mugolską kamerą poród, to można by to wyświetlać w kinie jako horror.

Lupin przygryzł mentalnie wąs.

– Ja... ja chyba chcę mieć dziecko! – Remus wypalił i Snape aż zamknął klapę komputera. – Chcę mieć dziecko z tobą, Snape!

– Ty...? Wszak przed chwilą mówiłeś, że nienawidzisz dzieci. Poza tym, jesteśmy facetami, nikt z nas nie urodzi, nawet gdyby któryś z nas byłby taki głupi, żeby się na to zgodzić!

– Och, bo ja... bo ja... muszę się napić mleka! – Lupin wziął wielki kanister mleka z lodówki (Severus uwielbiał nabiał) i jął żarłocznie chłeptać jego zawartość.

Lupin dobre pół minuty nie odrywał ust od karnistra.

– Eee, Remus, wszystko okej?

Gul, gul, gul...

– Remus, naprawdę musimy iść do terapeuty. Nie żartowałem wczoraj, umówię nas jeszcze dziś.

Gul, gul, gul...

– Dobra, już wysyłam sowę, to mój znajomy... Pomoże nam jako parze, a także zbada te twoje dziwne zachcianki.

Gul, gul, gul...


	3. Rozdział 3

Był już późny wieczór. W poczekalni terapeuty siedzieli sami we dwójkę, nie licząc małego chłopca, który smakował się wielkim, czerwonym lizakiem. Remus dzierżył w dłoni pusty kanister po mleku (pił je całą drogę tutaj).

Lupin nie mógł się powstrzymać i w pewnym momencie pogłaskał chłopca po główce.

– Ślicznie liżesz tego lizaczka! – oczy aż lśniły Remusowi, tak bardzo zachwycał się słodkością małego brzdąca.

– Spadaj pan! – dziecko fuknęło, kopnęło go w kostkę i uciekło z poczekalni.

– Ach, te dzieci! – stęknął z bólu wilkołak. – Przynoszą tyle radości.

– Na Merlina... – Snape przyłożył dłoń do czoła swego ukochanego. – Ty masz gorączkę? Brałeś jakieś narkotyki? Dzieci są ble! Nie pamiętasz już? Sam przed chwilą byłeś świadkiem. Ty głaszczesz, a ten mały, skurwysyński szatan ci przypieprzył.

– Nie, nie... – Lupin zwijał się z bólu, piana leciała mu z ust, a oczy wywracały się ku górze, tak że było widać tylko białka – dzieci to najpiękniejsze istoty na świecie!

– Jezu... – Snape'a przeraził ten widok. – No kiedy oni stamtąd wyjdą...?

Jak na zawołanie mocne, drewniane drzwi otworzyły się i przeszła przez nie z gabinetu do poczekalni młoda para. Stanęli przed parą czarodziejów i pocałowali się, długo i namiętnie tarmosili się językami. Zaczęli się obłapywać. Facet zaczął zdzierać z kobiety bluzkę. Snape złapał za rękę Lupina, pociągnął go i prędziuchno zniknęli w czeluściach gabinetu.

– Witajcie! – przywitał ich uprzejmie terapeuta.

– Twoje terapie chyba działają cuda... – rzucił Snape. – Byliśmy przed chwilą świadkami...

– A, tak, tak! Po skończonej sesji dostrzegłem prawdziwą żądzę w oczach Mary i Johna – zaśmiał się miło mężczyzna za biurkiem. – Pewnie nie dacie wiary, ale para, która przed wami była, od miesięcy nie mogła na siebie patrzeć.

– Trudno w to uwierzyć... – skomentował Lupin (wytarł właśnie pianę z ust, która przestała mu ściekać po brodzie).

– Nasz przypadek nie jest aż tak skrajny... – wytłumaczył Snape. – Mamy tylko małe zgrzyty.

– Och, tak się tylko mówi... Pozwólcie, że ja ocenię stopień degradacji waszego związku. Przechodząc do rzeczy... panie Lupin, mógłbym zobaczyć pana różdżkę?

Lupin posłusznie wstał i rozpiął rozporek.

– Nie tę różdżkę, panie Lupin! Tę drugą...

Snape zrobił face palm i zapadł się w fotelu jak staruszek bez kości, poczerwieniały mu koniuszki uszu ze wstydu.

Remus pociągnął nosem, zapiął powoli rozporek, patrząc intensywnie w oczy terapeuty. Pan za biurkiem dzielnie zniósł na sobie moc spojrzenia. Otrzymał niebawem po tym od swego klienta różdżkę, którą można czynić innego rodzaju czary. Przyjrzał się jej wprawnym okiem.

– Cyprys, dziesięć i ćwierć cala. Włos z ogona jednorożca. Dziękuję. Severusie, mogę obejrzeć twoją? Ach, tak... tak... no, jasne, wszystko jasne... – mruczał do siebie, obracając ją w dłoniach.

– Zaraz... – Snape mlasnął ustami – co jest takie jasne?

– Wy panowie do siebie kompletnie nie pasujecie! Same różdżki o tym świadczą. Czy wy... mieszkacie razem...?

– Tak – rzekł z pogardą dla terapeuty Lupin. – Co prawda ja czasem nocuję u żony, ale to tylko jeśli mam ochotę na dymanko z kobitą. Wie pan... moje żądze są nieposkromione. Jeden partner seksualny to jakiś spaczony wymysł impotentów.

– Aż dziw, że ze sobą wytrzymujecie pod jednym dachem...! – terapeuta nadal wylewał z siebie swoje zaskoczenie.

– Cieszy mnie, że nazywasz mnie impotentem... – Snape trochę się obraził. – Właśnie tu pies pogrzebany... mamy różne poglądy w sprawach partnerów seksualnych. Nie odpowiada mi, że Remus skacze z kwiatka na kwiatek. No i jest żonaty. Wolałbym, żeby był mi całkowicie oddany, ale nijak nie mogę go poskromić. Nawet po zajebistej nocy ze mną jest skłonny kolejnego dnia szukać przygód po pubach.

Terapeuta już się przygotowywał, żeby palnąć długą, mądrą przemowę, lecz nagle zmarszczył brwi i wskazał na dłoń Lupina.

– A właściwie dlaczego pan trzyma ten kanister? Co to takiego?

– Nie wiem, ale czuję, że muszę mieć kontakt fizyczny z tym obiektem! – wyjaśnił Lupin. – Łączy nas jakaś tajemnicza więź!

– Och, właśnie, z tym problemem też przyszliśmy... – Severus szybko przejął pałeczkę. – To kanister po mleku. Remus zaczął rano chłeptać mleko jak najęty. Wypił wszystkie sześć kanistrów, a ostatniego nie chce puścić. Poza tym dotychczas uważał, że dzieci są obrzydliwe, a dziś wyjechał do mnie z pragnieniem posiadania ze mną dziecka, co oczywiście fizycznie nie jest nawet możliwe.

Terapeuta zdjął okulary. Pomasował skronie przez chwilę. Spojrzał na Severusa mocno i pewnie.

– Jest proste wyjaśnienie tego fenomenu. Pański partner jest w ciąży.

– Ciąży?!

– Nie, nie w takiej zwykłej, ale urojonej. Stąd mogły się pojawić różne dziwne zachcianki, jak to z mlekiem. Panie Lupin, czy pojawiła się u pana może laktacja?

Remus skrzywił twarz. Chyba nie wiedział za bardzo, o co jest pytany.

– Dobrze, nieważne! Zacznijmy terapię małymi krokami. Zanim zajmiemy się waszym związkiem, dobrze by było opanować ciążę urojoną pana Lupina. Choć... najpierw pragnąłbym usłyszeć, jak się poznaliście? To pozwoli mi was lepiej zrozumieć, a zrozumienie, proszę państwa, to podstawa terapii.

Severus i Lupin z wypiekami na twarzy, przekrzykując się nawzajem, opowiedzieli ze szczegółami historię ich poznania, kończąc to wielkim finałem, podczas którego Lupin stał i mókł na deszczu przed Severusem, i wypowiedział słowa, które zakleszczyły na amen ich związek: _Błagam cię, nie zostawiaj mnie..._

Terapeuta potrząsnął głową.

– Och, to była tak intensywna opowieść, że szczerze mówiąc, mam na dzisiaj dosyć... odwołam pozostałych klientów, a wam na razie podziękuję. Kolejna wizyta za tydzień o tej samej porze.

Lupinowi wyszły żyły na szyi, zaczął krzyczeć:

– Żaden koniec! Żaden koniec! Płacimy ci za godzinę, więc nie odprawisz nas z kwitkiem po kwadransie, ty stetryczały...

– Remusie... – Snape złapał go, bo ten już chciał wszczynać rękoczyny. – Mój przyjaciel zgodził się prowadzić nasz _case_ za darmo! Doceń to i przeproś!

Lupin spojrzał na buty i kopnął niewidzialny kamyczek. Widać było, że ciężko mu zdobyć się na skruchę.

– Przepraszam – wymamrotał.

Wyszli z gabinetu. W poczekalni jakaś starsza para namiętnie się kłóciła. Bodaj o to, że facet nie wyprowadził psa na spacer i ten zesrał się w salonie.

Na dworze panował już mrok, gęsta mgła tak typowa dla londyńskich uliczek zasnuwała budynki. Lupin podniósł kołnierz płaszcza i opatulił się nim, po czym zapalił papierosa. Stali przed domem terapeuty, chłonąc klimat wieczoru i dając się obłapiać efemerycznym, mgielnym łapkom, nie wiedząc za bardzo, co ze sobą uczynić, tak jakby wizyta u terapeuty miała być zwieńczeniem całego świata.

– Lupin, kochany, jak się z tym czujesz, że masz urojoną ciążę? – spytał Severus z troską w głosie.

– Nie mam żadnej zasranej ciąży! Ten doktorek gówno o mnie wie, a wypowiada się, jakby pozjadał wszystkie rozumy świata!

– On nie jest doktorem. Jest magistrem. Dopiero się doktoryzuje.

– Jeden pies! Nienawidzę, jak przywiązujesz uwagę do takich miałkich szczegółów.

– To co teraz robimy? – Snape schował ręce do kieszeni. – Idziemy do domu?

– Nie... obiecałem, że wpadnę do Tonks. Nie pamiętasz?

– Pamiętam, tylko... ostatnio jakoś rzadko wychodzimy razem, znikasz na całe dnie, wracasz styrany pod wieczór. Masz tak mało czasu dla mnie. Myślałem, że może zrobisz wyjątek i zrezygnujesz z wizyty u żony dla namiętnego seksu ze mną.

Lupin rzucił peta na chodnik i zgniótł go butem.

– Wybacz... mam napięty grafik. Praca, imprezy, żona...

– Napięty? Napięcie jest po to, żeby je rozładowywać!

Remus jakby nie usłyszał i kontynuował swoje:

– Na dodatek mam jeszcze osobowość borderline... a jakiś chory czubek stara mi się wmówić ciążę urojoną, phi! Dobre mi sobie.

Rozeszli się. Snape udawał, że idzie w swoją stronę, ale po paru krokach zatrzymał się, odwrócił i obserwował plecy swojego odchodzącego kochanka. Sylwetka Remusa po paru chwilach została wchłonięta w paszczę mgły. Po policzku nietoperza spłynęła pojedyncza, żałosna łza.


	4. Rozdział 4

– Och, to miał być babski wieczór! – żachnęła się jedna z koleżanek Tonks (ta gruba). – Czemu zaprosiłaś swojego męża?

– Ma wpaść tylko na chwilę, chciałam podzielić się z nim _tym_ fantastycznym newsem! – odparła Tonks. – Odkąd zostawił mnie dla Severusa, widujemy się zazwyczaj w weekendy, ale nie mogę się doczekać, żeby mu powiedzieć... o _tym_ , no wiecie, nie?! Wiecie, o co mi chodzi?!

– Tak, wiemy... – przytaknęła druga koleżanka (ta chuda).

Dziesięć pań zaproszonych przez Nimfadorę na babski wieczorek to zasiadało na sofkach w salonie, to paliło papierosy na balkonie, to krzątało się po kuchni celem przyrządzenia dla wszystkich dietetycznych smoothie.

– To już trwa parę miesięcy. On chyba nie zamierza wrócić do ciebie od Snape'a. – wtrąciła trzecia z koleżanek (ta w grubym swetrze). – Nie sądzisz, że to najwyższy czas na rozwód?

– O nie, nie ma mowy! Nie dam draniowi rozwodu, choćby na kolanach mnie błagał!

– Ależ to cię ogranicza, złotko. A co jakby pojawił się jakiś przystojny mężczyzna w twoim życiu?

– A, no to wtedy dam!

Smoothie wtargnęło do salonu przyniesione na tacy przez trzy kobiety. Wszystkie zaproszone dziewczyny zgromadziły się na sofkach i sączyły elokwentnie swe napoje jak najdroższe drinki tego świata. Elokwencja wlała się na salony niczym nieproszona fala, pełna gorzkiej soli. Panie odginały małe paluszki, wykwintnie mlaskały wargami i prześcigały się w eksponowaniu swej kultury osobistej, dystyngowania i elokwencji. To nie było zwykłe smakowanie napitków, to był wyścig, nie, walka. Towarzyska walka. Choć wszyscy tam byli sami swoi, to jednocześnie stali się rywalami. Zbliżenie na wargi tej chudej, szkło szklanki delikatnie muska jej ust, gdy ta chłonie łyk smoothie. Zbliżenie na mały paluszek tej w grubym swetrze – ach, ależ on drżał, ten mały paluszek, ależ drżał z wysiłku bycia wyprostowanym!

Rozmowa zeszła na śluby, ponieważ koleżanka w kwiecistej bluzce za pół roku miała się hajtnąć z czarodziejem z wysokiego rodu. Szczęśliwy wybranek nazywał się Milton i charakteryzowały go długie kły upodobniające go do wampira.

Koleżanka ze strasznym makijażem odstawiła smoothie na podstawkę.

– Nimfadoro, pamiętam twój ślub bardzo dokładnie, był przecudowny – rzekła. – Co mnie zaskoczyło, to że gdy Lupin szedł, do ołtarza, patrzył po wszystkich ludziach, tylko nie na ciebie!

– Och, za to go kocham właśnie!

– Kochasz?! Ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że on cię nie kocha dostatecznie, że woli gapić się po ludziach w kościele niż patrzeć tobie głęboko w oczy!

– Lupin po prostu jest urodzonym altruistą! Za to go kocham! Nie potrafi przejść przez tłum ludzi, nie zwracając na niego uwagi! Mój misiaczek to chodzące dobro w czystej postaci!

– Ty go naprawdę nadal kochasz... – nie mogła się nadziwić koleżanka, która przypominała buldoga. – Pomimo tego, co ci zrobił, on... jak on mógł cię zostawić, i to dla mężczyzny!

Tonk zmarszczyła się.

– Och, nie bądźmy homofobiczne, żyjemy wszak w dobie genderu, nie takie rzeczy odcyrtylają się na świecie – upiła trochę smoothie. – Szczerze, jego przelotne romanse oraz związek ze Snapem dodają naszej relacji pikanterii, podoba mi się taki stan rzeczy, jaki jest.

Koleżanka, która przypominała buldoga pokręciła głową.

– Ale nie brakuje ci męskiego... towarzystwa w łóżku?

– Członka! Chciała powiedzieć członka! – zawyła ze śmiechu wypomadowana koleżanka.

Głupawka udzieliła się reszcie – rzekłbyś, że baby spiły się owocowymi koktajlikami. Wreszcie Nimfadora doszła do głosu:

– Nie, nie brakuje. Kochamy się z Remusem średnio od ośmiu do dziesięciu razy w miesiącu. Czasem wpada tylko na szybkie numerki, czasem na nockę.

Koleżanka, która dotąd gryzła słomkę otworzyła usta z przestrachem.

– To wy... wy się pieprzycie?! Mimo że cię zostawił?!

– No, tak. Staram się być otwarta. Zwłaszcza, że Remus swoje fantazje ma! Otwartością umysłu musiałam się wykazać już od samego początku naszego związku! Pamiętam jak dziś, kiedy zamówił do domu niemiecką, dętą orkiestrę w obcisłych rajtuzach, taki miał fetysz, a ja nie oponowałam. Niemcy bębnili i dęli w tuby, maszerując po sypialni, a Remus wchodził we mnie w rytm muzyki. Muszę przyznać, że to było nawet romantyczne!

Z pobliska rozległ się odgłos otwieranych drzwi.

– O wilku mowa...

Do salonu z rozwianym włosem wkroczył pewnym krokiem Remus Lupin.

– Nimfadoro... – podszedł do żony i ucałował ją w policzek. – Panie... – skłonił ku reszcie głowę. – Chciałaś mnie widzieć.

– Tak, siadaj... Co ty za śmieć trzymasz w dłoni? To jakiś kanister?

– A, to... muszę to trzymać. Nie wiem, po co, ale muszę!

– Czyżby to jakiś nowy fetysz? – spytała się zadziornie ta w grubym swetrze.

Panie zapiszczały, po czym zaśmiały się. Lupin już miał dosyć, babskość tego mitingu przytłaczała go.

– Kochanie, do rzeczy, po co mnie chciałaś widzieć? Jeśli wrócę do domu wcześniej, może uda mi się jeszcze szybki numerek z Sevixem. Jutro znowu muszę wcześnie wstać...

– A, tak, dobrze. Zaprosiłam cię dzisiaj, ponieważ mam dla ciebie nowinę. Wyobraź sobie, że ja, twoja żona, chcę się zająć tresurą psów cyrkowych!

Panie długo czekały na ten moment. Z ekscytacji zaczęły piszczeć, klaskać i tarzać się po podłodze.

– Kobiety! Kobiety! – ryknął rozwścieczony Lupin. – O pół tonu ciszej można?! – przetarł twarz ręką, zmywając z niej irytację. – No, dobra, chcesz tresować psy, super. Co ja mam do tego?

Nimfadora spojrzała na męża z jakimś groźnym błyskiem w oku.

– Ty, mój drogi, załatwisz im sweterki artystyczne. Kto to widział, żeby pieski występowały golutkie?

– Zasadniczo nie są gołe. Mają sierść.

– Oj, ty już się nie wykręcaj! Kupisz i kropka!

– A co to dla mnie kupić parę psich sweterków.

Żona pogroził mu palcem przed oczyma.

– Tylko mają być z najwyższej półki!

Ta przypominająca buldoga przysunęła się bliżej Remusa i otarła się o niego _przypadkiem_ ciałem.

– Rozmawiałyśmy o tobie, Remusie, gdy cię nie było.

– Tak? Rozmawiałyście o mojej przystojności? Czy o mojej przystojności i muskulaturze?

– Och, o tym i owym! – mruknęła zalotnie. – Słyszałyśmy, że masz nieposkromione żądze i fantazję do fetyszów!

Lupin klasnął zachęcony w dłonie.

– To może jakiś mały gangbang?

Żona spojrzała na niego z wściekłym protekcjonalizmem.

– Remus... to moje koleżanki, a nie twoje seksualne zabawki.


	5. Rozdział 5

Snape powiesił w swojej części sypialni nowy poster z ulubionym zespołem heavy metalowym. Przedstawiał czterech wychudzonych emo-chłopaków z czarnymi, lśniącymi grzywkami zachodzącymi na oczy, otatuowanymi od stóp do głów i opiercingowanymi tak, jak byś nie chciał, żeby twoje dziecko było opiercingowane. Lider zespołu nosił na sobie hełm w kształcie czaszki.

Severus był typem nigdy nie dorastającej nastolatki. Marzyła mu się idealna, brudna miłość (Lupin prawie wpasowywał się w jej pikantne, lepkie od seksu i nagości framugi), prowadził pamiętnik, a pokój przepełniony był posterami z zespołami, przystojnymi modelami oraz różnymi gadżetami w kształcie czaszek – między innymi miał taką karafkę.

– Kendall, dla mnie będziesz zawsze numerem jeden... – szepnął Snape i ucałował swe dwa palce, by zaraz po tym dotknąć nimi ust perkusisty na najnowszym posterze, aby przekazać mu całuska.

Coś zastukało w okno.

Sowa!

To list, od Remusa. Przypięty do nóżki sówki czerwoną kokardką z broszką z serduszkiem, i obtoczony w drogich perfumach Chanel no. 5.

 _Seksowny nietoperzu!_

 _Nie wrócę dziś na noc, przykro mi. Udało mi się przekonać żonę i jej znajome do gangbangu. Wiem, że ostatnio trochę cię zaniedbuję, ale w związku człowiek musi się rozwijać, a przyznasz, że gangbang z jedenastoma kobietami to nie w kij dmuchał doświadczenie. Takich eksperiencji pozazdrościłby mi nie jeden gwiazdor. Prawdopodobnie źle użyłem słowa „eksperiencja", ale piszę w pośpiechu._

 _Co prawda jest tu jedna gruba laska, a wiesz jak przepadam za chudością, więc postaram się ją jakoś dyskretnie wykluczyć z zabawy. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale strasznie kręci mnie taka z twarzą buldoga. Ma takie napuchnięte poliki trochę, ale jest to poniekąd podniecające oraz nęcące. Taka jedna w grubym swetrze ma aparat na zęby... trochę się boję, że mnie pokaleczy. Całowałeś się kiedyś z kimś z aparatem? Albo robiła ci taka osoba gałę...? No, nieważne, i tak mi teraz nie odpowiesz._

 _Wiem też, że obiecałem, że wrócę wcześniej, bo jutro raniutko wstaję, ale... no sam rozumiesz, taka okazja zdarza się bardzo rzadko, raz tam mogę się nie wyspać!_

 _Całusy, twój Lunatyk_

Snape poszedł do łazienki. Puścił wodę w kranie i zanurzył głowę pod bieżącą wodę. Lodowaty szok, który poczuł sprawił, że zaczął myśleć trzeźwo. Zakręcił kurki, pochylony wspierał się przedramionami na zlewie. Skupiony i targany wieloma różnorakimi emocjami spojrzał na swoje odbicie w lustrze. Tak szalał za Remusem, a ten okazywał się czasem takim dupkiem. _Czy jestem aż tak żałosną istotą?_ – Pomyślał Severus i przetarł przekrwione oczy (w pokoju, czytając list, uronił kilka łez). _Czy jestem aż tak żałosną istotą, że nie zasługuje na szczerą i pełną miłość Remusa?_

Dość. Dość smęcenia i użalania się nad sobą. Skoro Lupin pogrywa z nim w takie niecne gierki, to i nietoperz może od czasu do czasu się zabawić! Pójdzie do pubu! A co! Sam! A co! Bo może! Ba, musi! Musi odegrać się na Lupinie, musi pójść do baru tak jak teraz stoi i wyrwać sobie młodzieńca/mężczyznę na noc. No, może nie tak jak teraz stoi, przydałoby się trochę przyszykować. W swojej czarnej, przygnębiającej _sukience_ , którą nosi na co dzień wyrwałby najwyżej jakiegoś grabarza albo nekrofila. Ale co miał poradzić – lubił mroczny, gotycki emo-styl.

Założył purpurową, satynową koszulę Remusa (na szczęście pasowała jak ulał – kto by pomyślał, że mają taką sami rozmiar –Snape wcześniej nie zwrócił na to uwagi) oraz beżowe, grube, kowbojskie spodnie z frędzlami po bokach (te wilkołak nosił kiedyś na pamiętne halloween na wyjeździe służbowym do USA – tak przynajmniej opowiadał). Znalazł też kowbojski kapelusz do kompletu. A co! Jak iść na podryw to z klasą! Severus przyłapał się na dość głupiej wizji, mianowicie wyobraził sobie, że jego przyrodzenie jest długie jak lasso, wyjmuje je ze spodni, kręci pętlą nad głową, rzuca nim i łapie na nie jakiegoś _handsome boya_ , przyciąga ku sobie, kończąc całą akcję namiętnym pocałunkiem, po czym złapany chłopak odsuwa się od Snape'a i mówi obrażony: _ale masz chujowe lasso_.

Nagle Severus padł jak rażony gromem.

Szedł odrapanym korytarzem, który przywodził mu na myśl stary, opuszczony szpital, kroczył ostrożnie, jakby stąpał po kościach. Pchnął drzwi, do których dotarł. Znalazł się w kolejnym korytarzu, tylko że tym razem na ścianach znajdowały się okrągłe okienka, coś jak bulaje. Szedł dalej, minął kilka z nich – wyglądało jakby pomieszczenie za okienkami wypełnione było krystalicznie czystą wodą. Przy którymś z kolei zatrzymał się. Ujrzał mały kształt, który nienaturalnie szybko się powiększał. Do szyby podpłynęło małe, uśmiechnięte bobo. Uderzyło głową o szybę ze śmiechem i jęło obracać się bezwładnie dookoła własnej osi. Tętno Snape'a przyspieszyło, sam nie wiedział czemu, ale ten widok przyprawił go o ciarki i atak paniki jednocześnie. Rozejrzał się, z każdego okienka patrzył na niego teraz roześmiany bobas. Ruszył przed siebie, zwiększając częstotliwość kroków.

Tu bobo!

Tam bobo!

No ileż może być tutaj tych bobasów?!

Przewrócił się, zrobił koziołka na ziemi. Ze strachem wycofał się na czworakach pod ścianę. Włożył pięść do ust, starając się nie krzyczeć – czuł, nie, wiedział, że to by rozeźliło bobasy. W końcu, po wielu intensywnych wdechach, zdołał wstać. Za okienkiem, które znajdowało się naprzeciwko nic nie pływało.

Bum!

O szybę walnęło zmasakrowane, zakrwawione zwłoki małego dziecka. Miało zmiażdżoną głowę i połamane kończyny, z pępka wydostawała się świeżo urżnięta pępowina i falowała leniwie w wodzie jak groteskowy wodorost.

 _Ma-ma…_

Martwe dziecko powiedziało grubym basem. Ono mówiło do Snape'a! Do Snape'a!

 _Ma-ma…_

Severus ocknął się. Całe włosy miał spocone. No pięknie, musiał je teraz umyć. Wstał z podłogi i potrząsnął głową. Boże, co to była za mara. Trudno, nie ma co sobie zawracać głowę, czas iść na podbój!


	6. Rozdział 6

Snape wszedł do pubu.

– Siemasz, kowboju… – zagadnęła do niego jakaś laska i puściła mu oczko. – Może lodzika? – szepnęła mu do uszka, zanurzając swe powabne ciało w jego strefie intymnej.

Severus cały spąsowiał. Nie wiedział, że w tym stroju zrobi takie wrażenie na płci przeciwnej. Odtrącił ją ramieniem. Sapał, cały zestresowany, miał ogromną awersje do kobiet po niespełnionej miłości do Lily. Ruszył dynamicznie z kopyta, starając się wymazać z pamięci to zajście. Nagle coś go tknęło. Odwrócił się do zaskoczonej pani.

– Z tymi lodzikami to lepiej uważaj! Fredzie Mercury raz trafił do szpitala, bo miał za dużo pewnej białej substancji w brzuchu.

Głos czysty niczym górski strumień potoczył się po pubie, nie skażony drżeniem ani niczym innym. Severusa samego zadziwiła ta odważna wypowiedź. Zacisnął pięść i pocałował się w nią zadowolony, że dopiekł tej lafiryndzie. Miał jeszcze ochotę pokazać jej gest Kozakiewicza, ale się opanował, bo zauważył, że część gości w pubie spogląda na niego.

Stał na środku pubu w tym kowbojskim kapeluszu jak idiota. Stanowczo za dużo ludzi, nie wiedział co ze sobą począć. Mimowolnie jął obgryzać paznokcie u ręki. Przemógł strach i podszedł do baru, by zamówić sobie whisky z colą.

Kątem oka dostrzegł znajomą twarz. Slughorn! Siedział sam przy stoliku i coś sączył.

Snape poczuł się jakby ktoś wlał w jego serce ciepłą chochlę herbaty z imbirem. Cóż, może Remus za nim nie przepadał, wypadałoby więc, żeby i jego kochanek stronił od Horacego, lecz w zaistniałych okolicznościach nietoperz mógł sobie pozwolić na dyspensę i dosiąść się do szanownego profesora.

– Och, Snape, ty tutaj? Gdzie zgubiłeś Remusa? – Horacy przywitał się ze Snapem, unosząc kufel.

– Jestem sam, bo ja chciałem sobie wyrwać jakiegoś przystojniaczka, tyle że zupełnie nie wiem, jak to się robi.

– Ty?! Wyrwać przystojniaczka?! Nie posądzałbym cię o to. Twoja miłość do Lupinka wydawała się nieskazitelna.

– Dzisiejsze wyjście tylko mnie w tym utwierdziło – potwierdził Severus. – Zresztą… nie chciałbym skończyć jak Fredzie Mercury.

– Mercury? Czyżbyś stał się fanem Queen?

– Lubię ich, ale nikt nie przebije Kendalla.

– Kendall? Ki czort?

– Och, to ten seksi perkusista z Mrocznego Powera. Mojego ulubionego zespołu.

– Snape, Snape, Snape… – westchnął Slughorn. – Mrocznego Powera słuchają tylko nastolatki. I to te rozwydrzone. Dorośnij, chłopie!

Wzięli po łyku swoich trunków.

– Zaraz, bo z tego co się orientuje, Lupin jest biseksualny, a jak to z tobą w końcu jest? – Horacy uniósł brew ciekaw odpowiedzi.

– Ja jestem stricte gejem. Co prawda kiedyś byłem hetero, byłem z tym u seksuologa. Powiedział, że ta zmiana preferencji to z miłości.

– Z miłości?!

– Tak, tak długo tkwiłem w bańce nieodwzajemnionej miłości do Lily, że mój organizm się zbuntował i postanowił odwrócić moją uwagę od kobiet w ogóle.

– Zdarza się… – smutno zaintonował Slughorn. – Ty i Lupin zupełnie do siebie nie pasujecie. On rżnie wszystko jak leci, a twoja wrażliwa dusza nie może nawet pomyśleć o zdradzie.

Severus ożywił się, jak zwykle, gdy miał mówić o swoim związku.

– Bo ja uważam, ze w Remusie jest pewne… prymitywne zło i ja, moja obecność, moja wrażliwa, dobra aura je neguje w pewien mistyczny sposób.

Slughorn zaśmiał się.

– Wiesz, jaką ksywkę miał Remus w szkole?

– Lunatyk?

– Sztywny patyk. Oczywiście znali ją tylko ci, z którymi się przespał, czyli może z połowa Hogwartu, no może troszkę więcej. Słyszałem nawet, że przeleciał McGonagall. Lubił też podobno zabawiać się z dziewczynami w dość nieelegancki sposób. Otóż, pokazywał im członka, rozpalał do granic możliwości, a potem czmychał i zostawiał je tak… Och, ten Remusek… niezły z niego nicpoń był, ale i nadal jest!

Snape wlepił wzrok w blat stołu. Starał sobie wyobrazić te wszystkie twarze uczniów, z którymi Lupin uprawiał miłość, ale to go przerosło.

– Powiedz mi, Horacy, co was ostatnio poróżniło? Czemu Remus tak cię nienawidzi?

Slughorn zachichotał.

– Och, ze mnie też nie lada ziółko! Chodziliśmy ze sobą dobre pół roku, jak pewnie wiesz, dogadywaliśmy się świetnie, aż tu pewnego poranka po niezwykle agresywnej nocce spytał mnie, tak retorycznie, jakim to niby cudem udało mi się zdobyć jego serce? Ja mu na to, że w dniu, w którym go wyrwałem, zażyłem Felix Felicis. Jak się na mnie obraził! Wyskoczył z łóżka jak rażony piorunem i zaczął we mnie rzucać meblami! Do dziś nie mogą pojąć, skąd u niego wzięła się taka złość.

– Widocznie tknąłeś jakieś jego wrażliwe struny… Szczerze związek z Remusem trochę mnie przerasta, nigdy chyba nie pojmę, co nim powoduje. Nigdy nie wiem, jak zareaguje, naprawdę, jakby tkwiła w nim jakaś niepojęta, mroczna siła.

– Jak ty z nim wytrzymujesz, Severusie? – Horacy pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.

Oczy Snape'a zaszkliły się. Twarz ściągnęła i przypominała pysk wilka.

– Miłość jest niezbadana – wyrzekł tak cicho, że rozmówca ledwo go usłyszał.

* * *

Wyszli z pubu i udali się na przechadzkę po parku. Był to bardzo późny wieczór, prawie noc, latarnie przy piaskowych alejkach z pełną mocą oświetlały drogę nielicznym przechodniom, całującym się parom, biegaczom, czy ostatnim psiarzom wyprowadzającym swoich pupilków. Krzaki przemawiały swoim milczeniem, śpiewając szeleszczące piosnki natury, a energię czerpały do tego z nieregularnych i leciutkich podmuchów wietrznych. Rosło tam mnóstwo wierzb, które smętnie zwieszały swoje gałęzie, łaknąc czułości, miłości, a nawet namiętności, których drzewu nigdy dane nie będzie zaznać. Mogły tylko cichaczem płakać i falować na wietrze.

Zaszli na drewniany, czerwony mostek łączący brzegi rozdzielone małą rzeczką. Oparli się łokciami o barierkę i spoglądali na leniwy nurt wody.

Slugnorna wzięło na wspominki i pokrótce opowiedział Snape'owi o swoich podbojach miłosnych z młodzieńczych lat (wtedy jeszcze nie znał swojej biseksualnej natury i gustował tylko w dziewczętach – lubił młode).

Następnie przeszedł do rozwodzenia się nad chorobą, którą dotknęła go, gdy miał lat dwadzieścia. Chorował na najgłębszą formę depresji – melancholię. Mówił, że nic tylko całymi dniami zalewał się łzami, a gdy już łez zabrakło, niemiłosiernie jęczał, obijając się o ściany mieszkania. Wieczorem zawsze następowała chwilowa poprawa – mógł nawet zmusić się do przeczytania paru zdań z książki. Dobrze, że udało mu się skończyć Hogwart, nim to złe choróbsko dało mu się we znaki, inaczej możliwe, że byłby czarodziejem bez wykształcenia.

Podług jego słów chorobę wyleczył w przeciągu trzech lat, zapijając smutki alkoholem. To właśnie przeróżnego typu trunki sprawiły, że dostrzegł światełko w tunelu i ostatecznie zwyciężył melancholię, choć lekarze stanowczo odradzali taki przebieg _leczenia_.

W obliczu depresji wspierał go także jego wuj Harvey. W okresach wolnych od płaczów i jęków (które były w tamtym okresie rzadkością) często chadzali nad jezioro i wuj sprawiał czarami, że ryby wyskakiwały z wody i tańczyły popisowe tany w powietrzu, rozpryskując naokoło wodę. Harvey dał mu także magiczne jo-jo. Gdy się je puszczało, zastygało na moment w powietrzu i pojawiała się nad nim malutka tęcza, wokół której latały małe smoczki. Horacy często się nim bawił w chwilach najgłębszego smutku.

To były piękne czary.

Horacy wspomniał też pewne pamiętne święta Bożego Narodzenia. Było to w drugim roku jego choroby. Zebrała się wtedy cała żyjąca rodzina Slughorna i było niesamowicie wystawnie. Stoły uginały się od potraw.

Rozmowy meandrowały na temat polityki, edukacji i kultury, gdy nagle jeden ze starszych wujów wyraził żal.

– Jakaż szkoda, że staruszek Aloise nas opuścił i nie ma go z nami tutaj.

Aloise był dziadkiem Horacego.

– Jeżeli już o zwłokach mowa... – rzekł pogodnie młody Slughorn – to chętnie spróbowałbym nekrofilii... – na jego twarzy zagościł niewinny uśmiech, gdy po tych słowach nałożył sobie subtelnie na talerzyk kawałek ciasta.

Jedna z ciotek zasłoniła usta z przestrachu.

– Horacy... – powiedział stanowczo ojciec. – Chyba raczysz sobie żartować.

– Nie – zaprzeczył uprzejmie, nie wiedząc jaką burzę na siebie ściąga. Nabrał na łyżeczkę kawałek ciasta, ta powędrowała do jego buzi, została tam długo, gdy młodzieniec delektował się ciastem z zamkniętymi oczyma. Zassał na chwilę łyżeczkę i wyjął ją z donośnym cmoknięciem. Potem jeszcze dokładnie oblizał. Ojciec obserwował to wszystko zdegustowany.

– Ależ jak można by nawet pomyśleć o takiej dewiacji! – zawył jeden z wujów.

– Dajcie spokój chłopakowi... – odezwał się inny gość. – Każdy ma prawo w młodym wieku na eksperymentowanie. Również eksperymenty różnego pokroju cielesnego wchodzą w rachubę.

– No, tak! No, tak! To po prostu młody, prężny umysł! Każdy młody, prężny umysł ciągnie do jakichś zboczeń, według mojej skromnej opinii.

– To jest chore! To jest zwyczajnie chore!

Horacy słuchał kolejnych uwag z rosnącym zainteresowaniem. Było z niego jeszcze młode, głupie, niewychowane pacholę. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że palnął głupotę. Należał do typu człowieka, który późno dojrzewa. Miał jednak na tyle godności i inteligencji, że zrozumiał, że w danych okolicznościach mogło to zabrzmieć wieloznacznie, więc dostojnie sprecyzował.

– Nie mówię, że od razu bym to miał robić z dziadziusiem, nie. Powiedziałem tak tylko abstrakcyjnie, nie miałem nikogo konkretnego na myśli.

I zaczęło się. Ojciec, głowa rodziny, trzasnął pięściami o stół, tak że wszystkie talerzyki podskoczyły do góry (bardziej za sprawą magiczną niż siły uderzenia), co uniemożliwiło Slughornowi nabranie kolejnego kawałka ciasta. Rozpętała się prawdziwa gówno-burza. Jedna strona broniła młodego dwudziestodwuletniego Horacego niczym adwokaci diabła, a druga zarzucała mu głupotę, impertynencję, rozwiązłość seksualną i dewiację. Goście przekrzykiwali się nawzajem, a nawet zaczęli obrzucać jedzeniem, Horacy zaś jadł dalej ciasto. Skończyło się na tym, że młody mężczyzna z otwartym umysłem, gotowym na eksperymentowanie, dostał miesięczny szlaban – żadnych słodkości. To bardzo go ubodło, gdyż wprost uwielbiał rozkoszować się różnymi delicjami, a zwłaszcza upodobał sobie kandyzowane ananasy.

Gdy tak Snape słuchał dalszych opowiastek Horacego, poczuł do niego sympatię, jakiej nigdy wcześnie nie czuł. Nie miało to żadnego cielesnego związku, ot, czuł, że mógłby się z nim na dobre zaprzyjaźnić.

Pożegnali się na środku mostu i rozeszli się w swoje strony, uścisnąwszy uprzednio swoje dłonie. Ćmy obijające się o klosz pobliskiej latarni były jedynymi świadkami ich spotkania. A ćmy wszak głosu nie mają. Ćśś. Nikomu ani mru mru.


	7. Rozdział 7

Lupin właśnie wracał z pracy w ministerstwie – jakoś wyjątkowo ciężko mu było w niej dziś wytrzymać. Nie wyspał się także, gdyż dręczył go powtarzający się ten sam w różnych konwencjach. W tych snach atakowali go de mentorzy, więc rzucał _Expecto Patronum_ i wyczarowywał jakiegoś mistycznego, srebrnego stwora. Patronus miast go bronić, przypuszczał na niego szturm i jął żywić się jego ciałem.

Przed wejściem do mieszkania wytarł dokładnie podeszwy butów o wycieraczkę.

– Seves, już jestem! – obwieścił swoje przybycie.

Zastał kochanka siedzącego na fotelu i przeglądającego Proroka Codziennego. Snape dynamicznie złożył gazetę.

– Chcesz mi coś powiedzieć? – zapytał oschle.

Remus podszedł do lodówki i wyciągnął butlę z mlekiem.

– I po kiego trzymasz w ręce cały czas ten kanister...?

Wilkołak wziął potężnego łyka ze szklanicy wypełnionej białą substancją.

– Aaa, nie ma to jak mleczko... – otarł wąsy, które stworzyło mleko nad jego górną wargą.

– Ty chyba w ogóle nie myślisz o moich uczuciach... – rzekł Severus. – Znów spałem samiutki w łóżku.

– Oj, co się tak rzucasz! Nigdy jakoś mi tego wcześniej nie wypominałeś na głos! Widzę, że wychodzą na wierzch sapy...

Nietoperz wstał i w mgnieniu oka zmniejszył dystans do ukochanego. Wczorajsze spotkanie z Horacym jakoś go wewnętrznie odmieniło, sprawiło, że sam do siebie zaczął czuć większy szacunek.

– Remusie, czas, żebyśmy poważnie porozmawiali!

Lupin się porzygał na Severusa.

– Moja szata... – stęknął obrzydzony Snape.

Remus rzygnął jeszcze raz, tym razem na stopy rozmówcy.

– Nie najlepiej się czuję...

– Nie umknęło to mojej uwadze. Idziemy do lekarza.

– Żadnych pieprzonych lekarzy! – złapał się z bólu za brzuch.

Po krótkiej sprzeczce udali się do pobliskiego szpitala.

Żeby zabić czas, czekając przed pracownią USG, Snape liczył w głowie owce. Powieki stawały się ciężkie, głowa opadała.

Nigdy nie lubił szpitali, czuł się w nich straszliwie słaby, narażony na choroby. Do tego te prosektoryjne ściany i sterylność na każdym kroku. Ciarki go przeszły.

Gapiła się na niego jakaś baba z opuchniętą buzią. Przykładała sobie do twarzy worek z lodem. Co ona robi przed USG? Powinna iść do stomatologa...

* * *

Lekarz przywitał Remusa.

– Po co panu ten kanister? Zanim przejdziemy do badania, proszę go odłożyć.

– Nie.

– Proszę mi go oddać!

Zaczęła się szarpanina. Lekarz zawołał pielęgniarkę, ale nawet we dwóch nie dali rady uporowi pacjenta. Cóż, mężczyzna uznał, że pacjent nasz pan i pozwolił mu przystąpić do badania. W sumie w niczym mu ten kanister nie wadzi – oprócz tego, że pacjent jakoś irytująco go trzymał... może chodziło o ułożenie palców albo stopień ich owłosienia... sam nie wiedział.

Lupin położył się i podwinął sweter. Lekarz nałożył żel i już po chwili przytknął sondę. Zasłonił ręką usta.

– O mój Boże... – wyszeptał.

* * *

Z pracowni wyszedł lekarz, idąc z bladym Lupinem pod rękę. Lekarz wydawał się zmieszany.

– Nie wiem za bardzo, jak to panu powiedzieć... – zaczął mówić do Snape'a i poprawił okulary wprawionym ruchem. – Pański przyjaciel jest, wbrew wszelkiemu zdrowemu rozsądkowi, w ciąży.

– Urojona ciąża, co, Snape? – zapytał, ledwo ruszając ustami.

– Pan Lupin strasznie to przeżywa... – wyjaśnił lekarz. – Organizm mężczyzny nie jest przystosowany do takiego stanu... Może się nawet to okazać dla niego śmiertelne. Jeśli zechce urodzić dziecko, co mniemam uczyni, może się to wiązać z licznymi powikłaniami.

– Nie, nie chcę rodzić, dzieci są obrzydliwe! – fuknął ciężarny mężczyzna, znajdując w sobie ostatnie pokłady sił.

– Przecież mówiłeś, że dzieci są cudowne!

– Ja tak mówiłem?! Muszę mieć natychmiast skrobankę, bo nie wytrzymam!

– Tylko spokojnie... – lekarz poklepał Lupina po ramieniu. – Nerwy są teraz...

Remus padł na podłogę. Miał trupio bladą twarz. Tuż przed zemdleniem zdołał coś cicho wyszeptać. Tylko Severus dał radę zrozumieć jego ostatnie słowa.

 _Herbaty..._


	8. Rozdział 8

Lupin umościł się w fotelu. Snape musiał go wcisnąć na mebel siłą, bowiem Remus zachowywał się jak bezwładna marionetka. Oprócz fizycznych skutków ciąży doszedł teraz szok psychiczny. Był tak osłabiony, że już nie trzymał nawet kanistra po mleku. Postawił go tylko zaraz obok siebie, opierając o bok fotela.

Więc teraz wilkołak siedział w salonie ciasno opatulony w różowe, miękkie kocyki. Severus transumował wszystkie krzesła z salonu w energooszczędne farelki i otoczył nimi swego ukochanego, aby nie zabrakło mu ciepła, aby z każdej strony wiał w niego gorący zefirek (Snape ustawił pokrętła na maksa). Wreszcie zwieńczył Rytuał Opieki, podając mu jego ulubiony kubek z czarną herbatą, posłodzoną dwiema i pół łyżkami – tak jak lubił. Lupin wyciągnął drżące ręce spod kocyka i sięgnął po naczynie. Zamiast przysunąć kubek do ust, pochylił głowę i po paru dmuchnięciach, aby schłodzić napitek, zaczął go leniwie siorbać. Był blady jak papier.

Na facjacie Snape'a pojawiło się mnóstwo zmarszczek troski i współczucia.

– Ja mogę wychowywać nasze dziecko – rzekł, podsuwając sobie krzesło i szykując się na długą, psychologiczną rozmowę.

– Na... Nawet nie wiemy czy to nasze. To pewnie kosmici mnie porwali i zapłodnili – Remus czknął lekko i posiorbał chwilę ciepły płyn. – Raz miałem taki dziwny sen, że stoją nade mną ciemne sylwetki i coś ze mną robią, a ja nie mogłem się ruszyć... to na pewno to. Porwali mnie i... i zapłodnili – jego głos był wycieńczony.

Snape cmoknął.

– To pewnie porażenie przysenne. Umysł przechodzi ze snu do stanu czuwania, ale ciało pozostaje dalej sparaliżowane. Dotyka to wielu osób, jeśli nie wszystkie, które twierdzą, że zostały porwane przez ufoludki.

Lupin powoli wysączył herbatę do cna. Oddał kubek swojej prywatnej opiekunce i od razu skrył się pod warstwami koców. Drgawki zaczęły wstrząsać jego ciałem.

– Połóż się... – zaproponował Severus.

– Nie chcę – odpowiedział cienkim głosikiem.

– Wolisz siedzieć?

– Tak – leciutko skrzeknął.

Snape jak nigdy pokochał swego partnera. Uważał, że był iście _mialśny_.

Poszedł do sypialni, siadł na łóżku, opierając się o wezgłowie i położył laptop na kolanach. Kto by pomyślał, że Mugole mają takie przydatne machiny.

Przestał liczyć czas i nawet nie zauważył, kiedy zrobiło się ciemno. Zapalił lampkę, gdyż od jakiegoś czasu siedział pogrążony w ciemnościach. Wtedy w drzwiach pokoju pojawiła się jakaś zjawa! Jęcząca Marta? A, nie... to tylko Lupin zawinięty w koce. Znów trzymał kanister.

Podszedł do Severusa i stanął obok niego, zaglądając w ekran (Snape tego nie lubił).

– Lepiej się czujesz?

– Trochę – głos istotnie stał się mocniejszy. – Co robisz?

– Oglądam filmy z domowymi wydrami. Kiedyś ich nie doceniałem, ale po obejrzeniu paru filmików pokochałem je. Urzeka mnie w nich ich żarłoczność i to jak skowytem dopraszają się o pokarm.

Lupin padł dramatycznie na kolana. Zaniósł się szlochem, smarki jęły lecieć mu z nosa i osadzać się na wąsach.

– Ja przepraszam cię, że cię tak zdradzam i w ogóle! Poprawię się, obiecuję! Wybacz mi, Severus, wybacz mi!

Zmizerniałe ciało podrygujące w spazmatycznej rozpaczy nie zrobiło na Snapie żadnego wrażenia.

– Spokojnie, Remus. Zrobimy te aborcję...

– Ale mi teraz wcale o to nie chodzi! Ja się kajam przed tobą! Zrób ze mną cokolwiek! Ukarz mnie, zwiąż i zgwałć! Co chcesz!

– Zwiąż i zgwałć? To chyba by była nagroda – Severus uśmiechnął się zadziornie. – Ta ciąża padła ci na mózg. Pogadamy o tym później, jak wyzdrowiejesz.

* * *

Remus leżał od godziny i nie mógł zasnąć. Snape ślęczał cały ten czas przed laptopem. Boże, czy on nadal ogląda filmy z wydrami? Wnet Severus zamknął klapę urządzenia i wstał z łóżka.

– Gdzie idziesz?

– Dupnę sobie Monsterka.

– Nie zaśniesz po tym!

– Bo i nie mam zamiaru. Zarywam dzisiaj nockę przed kompem.

Lupin prychnął.

– Te Mugolskie sprzęty doszczętnie cię zdegradowały umysłowo.

Krzątanina nietoperza w kuchni, jego miarowe kroki sprawiły, że Lunatykowi zachciało się spać. Powieki zatrzasnęły się i nawet dziewięćset dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięcioma kluczami byś ich nie otworzył.

* * *

Lupin unosił się w niezbadanej, przytłaczającej szarości. Czuł, że coś zewsząd naciera na jego mózg. Było to niecodzienne i nieprzyjemne uczucie.

Nagle z oddali przyleciała do niego człekopodobna istota stworzona z pyłu, gazu czy dymu. Istota ta wydmuchała z siebie kolejną, taką samą istotę. I ta istota wydmuchała kolejną. I ta znowu, a kolejna kolejną. Proces toczył się długo i Remus myślał, że już nigdy się nie skończy, gdy wnet wszystkie istniejące postaci rozwiały się, jakby ktoś machnął wielkim kocem i zniszczył w ten sposób słabą strukturę pyłowych kreatur.

Gdy pył opadał coś jaśniejącego zamajaczyło pośród niego. Opadł całkowicie i Lupin mógł dostrzec w pełnej krasie istotę stworzoną z jasności, z czystej energii.

Istota niespiesznie obróciła się frontem do śniącego i dostojnie uleciała kawałek ku niemu, aby zmniejszyć dystans.

– Pokolenie za pokoleniem... – rzekła jednostajnym głosem wyzutym z emocji. – Cywilizacja rosła i rosła w siłę. Społeczeństwo zyskiwało coraz większą samoświadomość. Jednostki doskonaliły się i pęczniały od energii. Zawsze dąży się do ideału. Ale nigdy nie można go osiągnąć. Dlatego tuż przed momentem punktu idealnego, w tak zwanej Złotej Erze, społeczeństwo ulega kolapsowi. Żyliśmy na długo przed wami, my, ludzie z praepok. Nasze panowanie skończyło się, gdy na całym świecie eksplodowały nowoczesne elektrownie jądrowe. Nikt nie przeżył. Wszyscy ginęli w mękach, napromieniowani. Właśnie wtedy, dzięki temu DNA ludzi mutowało i po śmierci ludzkości skryło się na miriady lat w wodach Ziemi. Z tego nowego DNA napromieniowanych ludzi powstali ludzie o niezwykłych zdolnościach. Ludzie, których wy znacie jako czarodzieje.

Lupin otworzył usta, oczy mu błyszczały, tyle pytań, tyle chciał się dowiedzieć od tej istoty! Ale tylko beknął. Cholera! Po co jadł te zupki instant przed snem?! Zawsze źle działają na jego układ trawienny.

Istota nie zraziła się brakiem wychowania Lupina – każdemu może się wymsknąć, nawet w tak kluczowej sytuacji.

– Czym jest prawdziwa mądrość? – spytała.

Remus zastanowił się chwilę. Tym razem udało mu się wypowiedzieć.

– Jedzenie pizzy rękoma.

Istota zafalowała – może w ten sposób chciała wyśmiać głupotę śniącego mężczyzny.

– Szatan to też żyjąca istota. Efemeryczna, ale wciąż istota. Jego też trzeba kochać.

Nagle Remus ujrzał samego siebie! Ujrzał swoją twarz, trochę niewyraźną. Zrobiło mu się przeraźliwie zimno. Zorientował się, że leży i widzi swoje odbicie. Wstał. Z nieba leniwie spadał śnieg, jakby dopiero się rozgrzewał przed wielką śnieżycą (choć gdyby śnieg się rozgrzewał, to przestał by istnieć). Znajdował się na zamarzniętej tafli jeziora, a naokoło noc śpiewała swoją mroczną arię.

Pośrodku jeziorka na łyżwach szusowało dwóch małych chłopców. Bezkształtne jezioro otaczał las i krzewy. Remus wszedł w chaszcze i podszedł do nich bliżej, schowawszy się za pniem drzewa, przyglądał się malcom. Jeździli w kółko i zanosili się śmiechem z jakiegoś bliżej nieokreślonego powodu – dzieciaki tak mają, że czasami śmieją się z niczego. Dorośli w sumie może czasem też?

Jeden z malców, w niebieskich, ocieplanych, grubych spodniach podjechał do krawędzi jeziora i zgarnął trochę śniegu. Rzucił śnieżką w kolegę. Ich śmiech stał się czystszy i jeszcze donośniejszy.

Nagle jeden z nich wywrócił się! Jęknął i podciągnął nogawkę, żeby zobaczyć ranę na kolanie. Ten drugi podjechał do niego i klęknął przy nim. Przytknął ręce do rany po czym odrzucił je dynamicznie do góry, mówiąc:

– Bólu, bólu, odejdź!

– Bólu, bólu, odejdź! – ponowił swój dziwny rytuał z rękoma.

– Zostaw mnie, przygłupie! Myślisz, że to pomaga?! – chłopiec, który się wywrócił odepchnął lekko szamana. – Tylko mnie irytujesz tym machaniem łapami!

– Ale, Remusie... Ja chciałem tylko pomóc! – szaman posmutniał.

– Lepiej kontynuujmy jazdę na łyżwach! Nie po to uciekłem z domu, żeby się mazać! Chcę, żeby to była szalona noc!

– Ja mam wątpliwości... czy to tak wypada uciekać z domu w noc wigilijną?

– Oj, wypada, wypada! Szalona noc! Nie pamiętasz? Tak jak się umawialiśmy! Łyżwy! Termos z gorącą czekoladą! No i oczywiście... panienki!

– Myślisz, że tu przyjdą? Niby zaklinały się, że też zwieją z wigilii, ale... Myślisz, że...

– No co?

– Że Abigail tu przyjdzie? – szaman się zarumienił.

Mały Remus machnął ręką.

– Akurat najmniej mi zależy, żeby ta wywłoka tu przychodziła!

– Remusie! Ja ją kocham! – szaman zatkał usta rękoma, ale wypaplał!

– Stary! My mamy po trzynaście lat! Nie wiemy, co to miłość... Ja tam mam nadzieję, że Melanie się zjawi... – szybko spojrzał na szamana. – Ale ja nie mówię, że ją kocham! Po prostu jak już dorośniemy, to mam zamiar ją bzyknąć.

– Remusie... Jak to brzydko tak mówić...

– Jestem po prostu szczery!

Szaman położył dłoń na barku Remusa.

– A co do miłości, to wiedz, że nawet najmłodsze serce jest gotowe, aby uskrzydlić się i wzlecieć ponad wszystko to co nieistotne.

– Zabieraj tę łapę! – strącił dłoń szamana. – Patrz! Pierwsza gwiazda na niebie!

– To Syriusz – powiedział szaman.

– Sam jesteś Syriusz! – zaśmiał się Remus i popchnął przyjaciela.

Zanieśli się śmiechem czystszym niż łza.

Łza zakręciła się w oku Remusa schowanego w krzakach. Pamiętał! Pamiętał ten dzień! Zaraz przyjdą dziewczyny z łyżwami i gorącą czekoladą i ciastem, które udało im się wykraść rodzicom!

Nagle poczuł czyjąś obecność za sobą. Odwrócił głowę. Oślepiła go czysta energia.

– Mój kocurku... zbłądziłeś w drodze powrotnej...

Trach!

Jasność oślepiła mężczyznę.

* * *

Lupin podniósł się z leżenia do siadu, dysząc intensywnie. Snape siedział tuż obok z laptopem na kolanach i puszką Monstera na nocnym stoliku.

– Severus... Nie dam głowy, ale chyba właśnie objawił mi się Bóg!

Snape spojrzał na niego z politowaniem.


	9. Rozdział 9

Gdy nastał ranek, wyruszyli do kliniki aborcyjnej.

Przy rejestracji pani nie chciała ich wpisać na żaden termin, gdyż nie wierzyła, że mężczyzna może być w ciąży. Pokazali jej zdjęcie USG.

– Sfabrykowane – powiedziała. – Albo ukradliście je jakiejś kobiecie...

Snape wykłócał się z nią dalej, a Remus odszedł na bok i wyglądał smętnie przez okno. Może to przez ciążę, ale miał w dupie swoją ciążę. Severusowi udało się wyperswadować spotkanie z lekarzem.

Słuchał ich, potakując ze zrozumieniem głową.

– Dobrze, rozumiem. Podejmę się zabiegu, ale za podwójną opłatą.

– Ile to będzie?

– Tysiąc funtów. Zajmę się tym od razu! Panie Lupin, jest pan kompletnym ewenementem! Nie chciałby oddać pan swojego ciała do badań laboratoryjnych?

– Nie, nie zgadzam się! Chcę jak najszybciej usunąć pasożyta z organizmu!

I już po chwili Remus leżał na szpitalnym wyrku. Snape stał wiernie u jego boku.

– Hm – westchnął lekarz, uważnie oglądając zdjęcie. – Płód ulokował się w jakimś osobliwym pęcherzu, który powstał ze ścianki jelita grubego. No nic... spróbujemy znieczulić panu odbyt.

Lupin dzielnie zniósł zastrzyk (trzymał się przy tym rąbka szaty Severusa). Odczekali parę minut.

– I jak? Czuję pan coś?

– No, czuję.

– Trzeba dać kolejne...

Kolejny zastrzyk. Kolejne parę minut.

– I jak teraz?

– Dalej czuję...

– Ale tak trochę słabiej czy...?

– Nie, zupełnie normalnie. Jakby nic pan mi nie wstrzykiwał w dupę.

– No trudno, przeprowadzę zabieg bez znieczulenia.

Remus przełknął ślinę.

– Będzie... będzie bolało?

– Panie Lupin – lekarz wesoło orzekł – do wesela się zagoi!

W odbyt włożono pacjentowi rurkę. Remus trochę stękał przy tym, ale wytrzymał (Severus musiał oburącz trzymać jego lewą dłoń – wspierał go, jak mógł).

– Siostro, proszę włączyć zasysanie!

Maszyna przyjemnie zaczęła szumieć. Gdyby nie to, że miał rurkę w odbycie, to nawet by mu się teraz podobało.

– Dziwne... – mruczał lekarz. – Cholera, nie chce się odessać! Ten płód jest jakiś wyjątkowo twardy i zbity! Trzeba go będzie trochę zmiażdżyć.

Wyjął rurkę.

– Czy to się panu podoba, czy nie, włożę panu w odbyt obcęgi.

– W dupę se pan wsadź te obcęgi! – Lupin się aż opluł.

– No właśnie to panu je wsadzę... chyba że nie chce pan już aborcji?

Remus coś tam odburknął i uciekał od lekarza oczami.

– Wkładam! – obwieścił.

– Aaa! – Remus nie mógł powstrzymać okrzyku.

Lekarz ruszał obcęgami na lewo i prawo, aby powoli, acz skutecznie przedzierały się przez tunel odbytniczy pacjenta.

– Ach! Aaa! – wrzeszczał w niebogłosy.

Severus pochylił się nad nim i położył dłoń na jego piersi.

– Remus, wytrzymaj! Jesteś dobrym człowiekiem! Liczy się to, co masz w sercu!

– Aaa!

Przekrwione oczy Remusa wychodziły z orbit. Krew w nich tak intensywnie płynęła, że gałki niemal pękały. Obcęgi wchodziły coraz głębiej. Lupin mógł tylko bezsilnie wierzgać nogami.

– Siostro! Proszę przytrzymać mu nogi! Jest! Dotarłem do płodu! Rozpoczynam sekwencję miażdżeń!

– Aaa! To dziecko czuje mną i ja czuję tym dzieckiem!

Z ust Remusa tryskała ślina – już nie kontrolował swojego ciała nijak. Severus trzymał go mocno za rękę i samym spojrzeniem próbował dodawać mu sił. Nagle w rogu gabinetu nietoperz dostrzegł jakąś zgarbioną, ciemną postać.

– Kto ty?! – Severus zwrócił się do przybysza.

– Jestem pscyhopompos. Pomagam przejść dzieciom do świata żywych. To co robicie jest złe, wynaturzone. Dusza tego dziecka na wieczność zbłąka się, aż wreszcie nie rozpuści w pramaterii. A wasze dusze zostaną przeklęte.

– Siostro, szybko, rurka i ssanie! – lekarz zarekomendował.

Odessali płód bez dalszych problemów. Lupin leżał blady jak ściana, błędnym wzrokiem wodząc po suficie.

Snape podszedł do pojemniczka z odessanym płodem. Wnet szczątki dziecka jęły się poruszać! Uformowały małą, pomiażdżoną karykaturę dziecka. Krwawą i koślawą. Oko kreatury otworzyło się, z oczodołu ciekła powoli krew.

 _Ma-ma…_

Mała łapka dziecka zawinęła się powoli, palec po palcu, na krawędzi pojemniczka. Płód lekko podciągnął się do góry, tak, żeby usiąść. Dziecku wyrosły skrzydła! Wystrzeliły z mlaskiem, brudząc wszystko naokoło lepką mazią! Lekarz przewrócił się, ciecz zalegała na jego oczach. Pielęgniarka zaczęła wrzeszczeć! Płód ze skrzydłami wzbił się pod sufit. Przypuścił szturm na wrzeszczącą kobietę. Przegryzł jej tętnice jednym skutecznym ruchem świeżo narodzonej żuchwy. Lekarz bezradnie wycofał się pod ścianę na czworakach, jak przerażony, pokraczny krab. Płód wystartował do ataku! Ale w połowie drogi coś grzmotnęło w jego ciałko i roztrzaskało go o ścianę.

Lupin stał na łóżku, dysząc jak bohater, z wyciągniętym ramieniem do przodu. Rzucił w dziecko kanistrem po mleku.

Lekarz pisnął jak myszka – chciał coś powiedzieć, ale chyba odebrało mu mowę.

– No w takim razie... – wreszcie odzyskał głos – poproszę tysiąc pięćset funtów...

– Umawialiśmy się na tysiąc – Severus odgarnął ze złością z czoła przepocone włosy.

– Nie wiedziałem, że zabieg okaże się taki skomplikowany... Ale... dam panom zniżkę. Tysiąc trzysta funtów, niech będzie. Za uratowanie mi życia.

Snape spojrzał na zmiażdżony płód, który powoli zsuwał się po ścianie, zostawiając za sobą krwawą smugę. Oko spojrzało na niego przenikliwie.

 _Ma-ma…_


	10. Rozdział 10

_Carefull what you wish for._

Uważaj, czego sobie życzysz – tak po aborcji podsumował Snape niedawną zachciankę Lupina, żeby mieć dziecko. Oczywiście zachcianka pojawiła się, zanim jeszcze mężczyzna zdał sobie sprawę, że jest w ciąży. Gdy ciąża wyszła na jaw, od razu piał, żeby zrobić aborcję. Uch, któż zrozumie mężczyzn w ciąży.

Remus jakoś przeleżał do weekendu w łóżku. Praktycznie z niego nie wychodził, tak był osłabiony po zabiegu. Snape jak zwykle mu usługiwał, zanosił śniadania, obiady i kolacje, spełniał każdą gastronomiczną zachciankę kochanka (w tym przyrządzał mu zupki instant, choć są tak niezdrowe i odwadniają organizm). Masował stopy, czytał do snu bajeczki o wampirach i wilkołakach (Lupin bardzo upodobał sobie taką jedną o tytule _Zmierzch_ ), pokazywał śmieszne filmiki na laptopie.

Gdy nastała sobota, chory przypomniał sobie, że miał spotkać się tego dnia z żoną, żeby wręczyć jej sweterki artystyczne dla piesków. Na pożegnanie rzucił, że idzie spotkać się z Tonks. Snape wtedy, jak zwykle czepiając się bez powodu, zauważył, że _Tonks_ już nie istnieje, że teraz to pani Lupinowa. Remus na to, że _ale już jakoś tak się utarło, że to Tonks i nie mogę się odzwyczaić._

Wypił herbaty z cukrem dla kurażu i przebrał się w jakieś pierwsze lepsze ciuchy. Udał się... sam nie wiedział, gdzie ma się udać, więc poszedł do pierwszego lepszego sklepu z Mugolskimi ubraniami.

– Dzień dobry, potrzebowałbym sweterków artystycznych dla piesków, dostanę u was coś takiego?

– Sweterki artystyczne? Idź do Olivandera, on ma najlepsze!

Remus zamknął mocno powieki, spocił się.

– Co proszę?

– Mówię panu, żeby pan poszedł na bazar. Nigdzie indziej raczej pan czegoś takiego nie dostanie. To pan trenuje?

– Co proszę?

– Pan trenuje pieski? Do cyrku?

– Nie. Moja żona.

– A jakie triki przewiduje pani żona w repertuarze? Bo z tego co wiem, to w zależności od trików dobiera się odpowiedni model sweterka.

– Jakie triki...? – Lupin chwilę się zastanowił. – Gówno mnie to obchodzi.

Na bazarze oczywiście jakieś grube baby wychwalały jajka. Remus im podziękował, mówiąc: _Dziękuję,_ _mam swoje._

Błąkał się dobrą godzinę, zanim znalazł odpowiedniego kupca.

– Sweterki artystyczne? Służę uprzejmie, do wyboru do koloru!

Lupin podrapał się w brodę, przez chwilę przeszło mu przez myśl, żeby poudawać eksperta w dziedzinie sweterków, ale przegnał myśl wniwecz.

– Żona mówiła, żeby to było coś z wyższej półki.

– Z wyższej półki? Proszę bardzo, tutaj! To markowe sweterki artystyczne dla piesków, Gucci, lepszych pan nie dostaniesz!

– Dobra, biorę siedem sztuk, w różnych kolorach, proszę.

Zastał Tonks w parku, w którym niedawno spacerowali Snape ze Slughornem. Trenowała psy. Przekazał żonie pakunek. Jeden mały piesek zaczął ciągnąć Lupina za nogawkę. Miał ochotę sprzedać mu kopa tak, żeby przeleciał ponad pobliskim mostkiem i utopił się w rzece. Ale nie zrobił tego przez wzgląd na żonę. Ona cała w emocjach rozwinęła pakunek i od razu przywdziała swe pociechy w kolorowe ubranka.

– Nie mamy dzieci, ale te pieski mi je zastępują... – zwierzyła mu się. – Zresztą pieski są o wiele bardziej inteligentniejsze od dzieci. No i są słodsze.

– Ty mi o dzieciach nawet nie przypominaj... – Remusa wzięło na młodości. – Jaka to rasa?

– Yorkshire terrier. Prawda, że w sweterkach są jeszcze bardziej urocze?!

– Tia. Umieją już coś?

– Tylko patrz!

Nimfadora wydała z siebie kilka gwizdów. Wszystkie pieski jak jeden mąż stanęły na tylnich łapkach i posłusznie podskakiwały (Lupin dostrzegł w ich oczach tylko i wyłącznie żądzę pokarmu – nagrody za posłuszność). I istotnie, gdy ich treserka zagwizdała ponownie, tym razem trochę inaczej, znów stanęły na czterech nogach i dostały od razu psiego chrupka.

– Ty im ładujesz jakieś narkotyki do tych chrupków, że im tak smakuje?

– Kochanie, nie wkurwiaj mnie...

– Nie no, ja nie mam nic do psiej rasy, ale...

– A właśnie, że masz! Myślisz, że nie wiem, o czym myślałeś, kiedy Pimpek targał cię za nogawkę? Chciałeś go kopnąć!

 _Wow, to aż tak widać?!_ – przemknęło przez myśl mężczyźnie.

– Teraz uczę ich skakania przez obręcz. Dimpek łapie najszybciej.

Tonks podsunęła psu obręcz pod nos. Obwąchał ją, zapoznał się z nią. Nimfadora strzeliła biczem w powietrzu trzy razy.

– Nie zawsze słucha... – wyjaśniła, gdy nic się nie stało.

Wzięła pieska w rękę i przesunęła nim przez obręcz. Postukała go w główkę knykciem i spytała:

– Dotarło?

Lupin parsknął.

– Myślisz, że w ten sposób załapie o co chodzi?

– Ty nie ucz ojca dzieci robić! Ze stójką jakoś mi się udało, to i obręcz w nich wpoję.

– No, może. Dobra, ja się zwijam. Terapeuta przesunął nam na dziś spotkanie, za godzinę mam się tam spotkać z Sevem.

– Macie terapeutę? Severus musi czuć się z tobą jak kupka gnoju!

– Dlaczego tak mówisz?

– A tak nie jest?

* * *

Remus wiercił się na krześle, było niewygodne, w ciasnym gabinecie śmierdziało odświeżaczem-choinką do auta, raziło go Słońce, które wpadało tu przez niezasłonięte okna, a na dodatek miał przemożne wrażenie, że wszystkie ściany śmiały się z niego.

– Panie Lupin... – terapeuta próbował ściągnąć klienta z odmętów wyobraźni.

– Tak?

– Pytałem się właśnie pana, czy miał pan w przeszłości jakieś zaburzenia psychiczne, może skłonności do agresywnych zachowań?

– A co to pana obchodzi?

– Remusie... – Severus upomniał kochanka.

– No dobra, nie miałem. Chociaż... czasem miewałem, a i nadal miewam, myśli natrętne. Zwłaszcza taka jedna nie daje mi spokoju.

– Jaka to myśl?

– Zawsze mnie zastanawiało, dlaczego każdy człowiek ma inne preferencje! Ten lubi sałatę, ten paprykę! Ten lubi na pieska, ten trójkąty! O co w tym chodzi? Zachodzę w głowę od niepamiętnych lat!

Terapeuta uśmiechnął się i mlasnął, nim rozerwał wargi, by odpowiedzieć – znać było, że powie coś, czym lubił się dzielić z klientami, a na co miał bardzo rzadko okazję.

– Tak się składa, panie Lupin, że znam odpowiedź na dręczące pana pytanie. To tak zwany syndrom Rozszczepienia Boga. Według jednej z teorii Bóg złożył się w ofierze lub też ktoś, lub coś spowodowało jego dezintegrację, aby stworzyć cały świat. Każdy człek jest inny, bowiem posiadł inny pierwiastek Boży, inny jego fragment. Można pokusić się o stwierdzenie, że zrodziliśmy się ze zwłok. Świętych i niepojętych, ale zwłok. Każdy z nas to inna cząstka szczątków Boga, jest tak niezmierzony, że starczyło mu ciała, aby wykreować z niego cały Wszechświat.

Severus kiwał głową, spijając słowa jak mantrę.

– Nigdy nie przyjmę takich bzdetów jako odpowiedź na nurtujące mnie pytanie.

Terapeuta westchnął. Wyraźnie czuł, że nie kontaktu z klientem, że nadają na innych falach.

– Bo ja – zaczął – zachodzę w głowę, dlaczego mając tak wspaniałego, oddanego mężczyznę, zdradza go pan na lewo i prawo? Może to kwestia dzieciństwa, ale... grzebaliśmy w nim od początku dzisiejszej sesji i nie wynikało, żeby odczuwał pan jakieś braki w miłości, czy żeby brakowało panu ciepłą rodzinnego. Jedyne, co wywnioskowałem, to że był pan nadpobudliwym, małym buntowniczkiem. Uciekał pan ze świąt na łyżwy, tłukł pan wazony w domu ze złości, sprzeniewierzał się rodzicom, płatając im czasem figle-migle.

Lupin prychnął. _Figle-migle? Nikt już tak mówi!_ – pomyślał buntowniczo. Terapeuta kontynuował:

– Jednak coś sprawia, że nieustannie uprawia pan przygodne fiki-miki, może robi to pan na przekór Severusowi? Na złość? Tak jak rodzicom pan tłukł wazony? Nie wiem...

Lupin znów prychnął, gdy tylko terapeuta użył słowa _fiki-miki_. Ten typek nie mógł zrozumieć, że po prostu chuć Remusa jest tak niepojęta, że musi się wyżywać jak nikt inny.

– Hm, panie Lupin, wiem! Spróbujemy podejść pana od innej strony! Przeszłość do lamusa. Zostawmy ją. Ja myślę, że pan po prostu jest rozgoryczony, niespełniony. Na pewno pan coś w sobie tłumi! Jakieś ciągoty serca, głęboko skryte, które w pana ciele wybijają takt pragnienia razem z biciem serca. Może jakieś... osobiste, wstydliwe marzenie?

Remus zawstydził się jak dziecko, któremu prawi się komplementy. Pokręcił z zawstydzenia stopą, wsadził do palec ust i jął go ssać. _On... zdziecinniał!_ – ucieszył się w myślach terapeuta. _Mam go! Mam! Nareszcie widzę, że coś się dzieje w jego wnętrzu!_

Lupin w końcu wyjął palec, wycierając go o marynarkę i rzekł:

– Polecieć...

– Tak, słucham, proszę, śmiało! – terapeuta się napalił.

– Polecieć na Księżyc – z oporami wydukał.


	11. Rozdział 11

Wystarczyło otworzyć się przed terapeutą i usłyszeć od niego kilka bardzo mądrych słów, aby zabrać się za realizację marzenia. Kolejne miesiące były dla Lupina witrażem złożonym z katorżniczej pracy, rzygania do kibla, wkuwania fizycznych wzorów i ostrych treningów siłowo-wytrzymałościowych, na których pocił się jak dzika świnia na wybiegu. Na szczęście NASA zgodziła się go przyjąć na szkolenie i wysłać na misję (trochę pomógł _Imperius_ ). W niecały rok udało mu się przysposobić do lotu na ziemskiego satelitę. Chciał zabrać ze sobą w podróż Severusa dla towarzystwa. W ostatnim dniu szkolenia zagadał o to przełożonego.

– No nie wiem, nie wiem – ten rzekł. – Pana przyjaciel nie przeszedł odpowiedniego szkolenia. Lubię pana, Lupin, ale to by było wbrew przepisom.

Remus spojrzał na niego błagalnie, tak jak tylko on umiał.

– No ale przepisy zawsze można trochę nagiąć – przełożony uległ. – Po prawdzie nawet nic nie trzeba będzie naginać. Jest jeden przepis, który pozwala zabrać ze sobą małpkę pokładową... pański przyjaciel mógłby lecieć jako taka małpka pokładowa właśnie. Wymagałoby to jednak osiągnięcia przez niego w teście odpowiednio niskiego IQ, aby potwierdzić, że taką małpką jest.

– To akurat nie będzie problem – błysnął ślepiami Remus.

Severus niechętnie, ale przystąpił do testu. Najwięcej trudności sprawiło mu zgadywanie, gdzie należy wciskać klocki o różnych kształtach w dziury uformowane w te kształty. Bo on zgadywał, przyjął metodę prób i błędów, nigdy nie udało mu się za pierwszym razem, więc na siłę wkładał, nie tam gdzie trzeba. Koniec końców pomyślnie zdał test na małpkę pokładową.

W parę tygodni potem ich rakieta startowała. Dzięki potężnemu pędowi uzyskanemu podczas startu i zaawansowanemu technologicznie statkowi kosmicznemu dolecieli na powierzchnię satelity w ciągu jednej doby.

Drzwi promu otworzyły się z sykiem. Remus, nie śpiesząc się, wyszedł na mostek w grubym, krępującym ruchy kombinezonie.

– To mały krok dla czarodzieja, ale wielki skok dla ministerstwa! – zaintonował z dumą.

Snape szedł tuż za nim. Powłóczyli się, robiąc parę selfie przy skałkach. Severus potknął się i wywrócił. Lupin go zbrechtał. I tyle. Cały Księżyc.

– No, więc teraz twoje marzenie się spełniło – rzekł Severus, antycypując od kochanka jakiejś wzniosłej przemowy lub może łzy wzruszenia chociaż.

– Jeszcze nie – odpowiedział tajemniczo i zatrzepotał rzęsami

– Jak to? Chciałeś przecież stanąć na Księżycu!

\- Ja? Ja chciałem stanąć na Księżycu?! Och, głupi nietoperzu... ja chciałem cię na Księżycu posiąść! – oblizał się ze smakiem, ten nasz niepoprawny świntuszek. – Wiesz, że na powierzchni tego satelity znajdują się same nieaktywne wulkany? Obecnie jednak są tutaj dwa aktywne... aż grzech tego nie wykorzystać.

Bez słów zaczęli się rozkulbaczać ze swoich siodeł, którymi tak naprawdę były kombinezony, ale wszak takie z nich namiętne ogiery. Ich nagie ciała już po chwili splotły się w uścisku pełnym pasji. Jeszcze nigdy tego nie robili na zimnej, obcej powierzchni ciała niebieskiego. Adrenalina. Pot. Seks. Wąsy Lupina. Wszystko eksplodowało w umyśle Severusa, pustosząc doszczętnie jego receptory dopaminowe.

Jak wytrzymali w próżni nago? Któż to wie...

Po ostrej grze wstępnej, podczas której wzniecili piach i kurz, Lupin wziął go od tyłu. Bardzo to lubił, lubił wtedy patrzeć na odstające uszy Severusa i jego bezwładnie miotające się włosy.

Sev rozejrzał się. Zewsząd łypał na niego ciemny, wzgardzony kosmos. Gdy tak Remus wchodził w niego i wychodził, Snape po raz pierwszy zastanawiał się, czy rzeczywiście tego pragnie. Być z Remusem – czy to jego szczyt możliwości? Gdy wrócą z tego pieprzonego Księżyca, rzuci go, Bóg mu świadkiem. Dość tego wykorzystywania. Gdy poczuł na sobie obcość ziemskiego satelity, zrozumiał, że on sam jest takim zimnym, opuszczonym ciałem niebieskim.

Całe uczucie prysło. Nic nie czuł. Nic. Przynajmniej nic przyjemnego. Nagle zrobiło mu się smutno. Jego sercem zawładnął ogromny żal. Żal mu było Remusa. Żal mu było jego samego.

* * *

Tonks trenowała pieski na plaży, taki miała kaprys. Dimpek już umiał przeskakiwać przez obręcz na polecenie. Zbierało się na burzę. Lunęło. Ale Nimfadora się nie poddawała, szła w zaparte i na przekór pogodzie nie przerwała szkolenia. Przyszła i burza. Na horyzoncie rozbłyskały kolejne smugi świateł, kusząc swą potęgą. Tonks zagwizdała z uznaniem (pieski wtedy stanęły na tylnich kończynach, bo był to ten sam gwizd, który nakazywał im to zrobić). Burza i inne żywioły robiły zawsze na niej wrażenie. Wywoływały w niej myśli, które powodowały mistyczne przeżycia. Błysk. Błysk. Błyskawice tworzyły misterne siatki na niebie.

Nimfadora i pieski opuścili swoje ciała, by zbliżyć się do burzy. Typowo huncwocko.

Ich ciała astralne zawisły w powietrzu nad spienionym, rozbebeszonym morzem. Błyskawice były tak blisko i tak piękne. Topiła się w błyskach, już czuła na sobie światło reflektorów, tyle oklasków!

Pieski, teraz salto! Ach, ileż oklasków! Jakie to niesamowite uczucie stać tutaj! Patrzcie, pieski, wszyscy nam robią zdjęcia! Ach, te błyski... te błyski...! Pieski, czas chyba wracać, tylko czy odnajdziemy drogę powrotną? Czy wasze noski wystarczą, aby ją wyniuchać? Chociaż w sumie zostańmy tu jeszcze trochę! Jak przyjemnie pławić się w blasku jupiterów! Czy odnajdziemy drogą powrotną?

* * *

Horacy Slughorn siedział rozwalony w swoim ulubionym, miękkim fotelu. Ssał kciuk i czasami go wyjmował, aby popijać whisky ze szklaneczki. Szkło stłukło się. Wypadła mu z dłoni i nawet tego nie zauważył. Jedyny obraz jaki miał dzisiaj w głowie to...

 _Lupin._

Jedyny obraz jaki miał codziennie w głowie to...

 _Lupin._

Wyszedł z domu na spacer. Błąkał się bez celu po wielkim cmentarzu z ogromnymi oszklonymi nagrobkami sięgającymi niemal nieba. Otaczały go apatyczne żywe trupy. Wiedział, że bramka wyjściowa jest gdzieś daleko, poza jego zasięgiem. Wszedł zatem przez inną bramkę – na stację metra.

Stał na betonie tuż przy torach, tak że widział nadjeżdżające metro. Najpierw jego uszu dobiegł hałas wytwarzany przez pojazd. Jak pięknie, jak gibko sunął. Horacy mu tego zazdrościł, tej gracji, tej paradoksalnej lekkości uwięzionej gdzieś w ciężkich blachach, tego wyczucia czasu i posiadania jednoznacznego, niczym nieprzyćmionego celu.

 _Severus miał rację, miłość jest niezbadana_ – pomyślał i zrobił krok, już ostatni w swoim życiu.


	12. Epilog

Remus i Syriusz zdjęli łyżwy i ubrali buty. Zostawili na chwilę dziewczyny ślizgające się na lodzie, żeby pójść na huśtawki na _męską rozmowę_.

Wspięli się na ogromną skałę, na której na gałęzi drzewa ktoś powiesił dwie huśtawki. Siedli na nich i rzeczowo wymieniali uwagi o dziewczynach. Rozmawiali dojrzale o ich piersiach, ustach i dupach. Przedłużali rozmowę, żeby jak najdłużej delektować się świadomością, że tam na lodzie, daleko w dole, czekają na nich dziewoje z ciastem i parującym kakao.

Już się zbierali, ale Syriusz zrobił rzecz niespodziewaną. Siadł na skraju skały, zwieszając nogi w przepaść i zaczął gapić się na niebo. _W sumie to w jego stylu_ – pomyślał Remus. _Niepoprawny romantyk_. Usiadł obok niego i również zwiesił nogi. Stopy dyndały im w powietrzu jak odnóża jakichś pozbawionych woli marionetek. Nie wiadomo co go tak nagle natchnęło, ale Remus spojrzał na przyjaciela i rzekł:

– Chcę ci coś wyznać, coś czego jeszcze nikomu innemu nie mówiłem.

Syriusz wstał, rozpiął rozporek i wyjął siusiaka na mróz.

– Co ty wyrabiasz?

– Chce mi się siku... – wyjaśnił

Złoty mocz Syriusza spadał z urwiska na złamanie karku w rozszerzającym się strumieniu kropelek. Słowom Remusa wtórował cichy syk wydobywających się z ciała chłopca szczyn.

– Kiedyś polecę tam – wskazuje – kiedyś polecę na Księżyc!

Syriusz nieświadomie zapieczętował moczem marzenie Remusa. Cokolwiek przysięgniesz lub cokolwiek zapowiesz, gdy ktoś robi siku, to nie będzie już odwrotu.

Strużka moczu nagle się urwała.

KONIEC


End file.
